


Morning Evening

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Morning Evening

“You’ll never understand what it’s like to be me!”

Those were her last words before storming out that morning; Chas had stewed over them all day. She had no right to expect him to understand…any more than she could understand what it was like to be him.

He didn’t understand…but he was trying. He didn’t need to understand to love her.

But could she feel the same?

Wild flowers in one hand, he descended the stairs to find her at the table spread with fried chicken and beer.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Chas held forth his offerings. “So am I.”


End file.
